More Fun Comics Vol 1 19
Villains: * Dmitri, Resbian assassin * Manos, Resbian assassin Other Characters: * young man | StoryTitle3 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 8" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer3_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * Locations: * , the | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Dr. Occult: "The Life Ray" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler6_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker6_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle6 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle8 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 8" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Riverdale | Writer8_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler8_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker8_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle9 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 18" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer9_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler9_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker9_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle10 = Sea Gold: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 17" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: ** Holcomb ** Slim | StoryTitle11 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 19" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils | Writer11_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle12 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 7" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 11" | Synopsis13 = By the time Agent Malvern has regained his senses, Ed and Jake have caught up to him, Carter and Dawkins have long since flown away, but Mully and the other hood are still Malvern's prisoners. Malvern beats some information out of them. Meanwhile Dawkins and Carter, in Dawkins' seaplane, arrive at a dock on the North River, and board a tramp steamer, owned by Dawkins. Dawkins tells Carter about his current plan, to move another cargo ship, loaded with contraband and quarantined in the Lower Bay, up the river. Soon a tugboat comes alongside the freighter and Captain Wilson, the harbor pilot, boards, along with Jim Blake, a Revenue Agent. Except it's not Jim Blake, as the contraband ship's captain suddenly notices. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Ed, engineer * Jake, fireman Villains: * Slick Carter * Mully * 3rd hood * Mr. Dawkins, railroad & shipping executive * fake Jim Blake, revenue agent imposter * Captain Smith, smuggler commander Other Characters: * Agent Malvern * Captain Wilson, harbor pilot Locations: * North River ** waterfront Vehicles: * Dawkins' sea-biplane * Dawkins' tramp cargo ship * smuggling cargo ship * harbor tug boat | Writer15_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler15_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker15_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle15 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 5" | Synopsis15 = Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague are electro-magnetically clamped to a wall in a dungeon under the Red People's hide-out in Ciralia, on planet Ciro. Two of Sarno's hench slaves, wearing thick rubber gloves, pry Mark and Monty loose from the wall and apply manacles, then drag them away, into a high-speed elevator, and up to the top of the tower. In a luxurious suite behind a guarded door is Sarno, Monarh of the Red Planet, lounging on a divan with a sword across his lap. Elsewhere in the same complex is a laboratory, in which Sarno's scientist Lordi is preparing to biologically transform Gail Hillary into a Red Person. Sarno reveals this to Marson and Montague via his Tellamirror system, and describes the transformation. Her skin would be recolored red, and her lungs would be adjusted to breathe the dual air of the two planets. Marson proposes a deal. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Villains: * Monarch Sarno ** Lordi, Chief of the Laboratories ** General Harjes *** many minions Other Characters: * Professor Hillary Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet Ciro ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ *** nearby tower (Red People Hideout) *** North River * Planet of the Red People ** Palace of Sarno Items: * Plans for Professor Hillary's Giant Sun Ray Cannon * I-P Police Electro-Ray Pistols & hand grenades * Sarno's Spaceaphone communications system ** Tellamirror system * Sarno's Gripping Ray Vehicles: * Marson's Super Giro Car * other giro cars | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle16 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 16" | Synopsis16 = Drifting down a river in Africa, with a boatload of slaves, under the supervision of Mr. Haggen, Jack Dewey bides his time. Their course downstream brings them through Leopard Men country again, and Chief Bango has set an ambush. In a brief skirmish, the Leopard Men capture almost all of the slaves, and Jack, leaving Haggen adrift on his scow, alone. But he gets to the riverbank and hikes inland, looking to rescue Jack. These Leopard Men are a human sacrifice cult, and have been stealing slaves from Haggen for years. Bango and his medicine man decide to sacrifice Jack right away, but meanwhile Jack has been left in the prisoner hut, unsupervised, and is putting together his escape plan. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Haggen, slave broker ** two black pole-men * Chief Bango * Medicine Man ** Leopard Men Other Characters: * African Slaves Vehicles: * Haggen's pole-powered river scow Era: * Locations: * Western Coastal | StoryTitle17= Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 15" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty Vehicles: * transport plane * scouting plane | Writer17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Writer20_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler20_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker20_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle20 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 7" | Synopsis20 = Tom, Jack, and Harry are rafting down the Gumt River toward Portown. Two lowlifes, Minky and Tatters, have recognized the Bradley Boys, and race to town to alert the sheriff, hoping to collect the reward ($1000) posted for them. The boys land their raft on the river's bank and hike over a ridge, for several hours, to reach a point from which they can see their house. Meanwhile in town, the sheriff figures out that the third guy must be Harry Matson, fugitive. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley Other Characters: * Harry Matson * Sheriff Villains: * Minky * Tatters Locations: * Old Jug Mountain * Gumt River * Portown | StoryTitle21 = Magic Crystal of History | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer21_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler21_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker21_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer22_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler22_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker22_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle22 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 2" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle24 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 7" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer24_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler24_1 = Sven Elven | Inker24_1 = Sven Elven | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle26 = Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 3" | Synopsis26 = Court day approaches, and his fellow cops are pessimistic about Sandy's chances of taking down Bowers. Amos Twist is a co-defendant but is permitted by the judge to present a joint defense for himself and Dan Bowers. Twist denies Kean's entire testimony and calls in his surprise star witness, Jimmy Trent, Kean's own partner, and Jimmy does some pretty severe perjury. Who will be believed? Soon the jury files back into the room. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Jimmy Trent, Kean's partner * Chief Villains: * Dan Bowers * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer Other Characters: * many dubious cops Locations: * ** Courthouse Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 7". * Last issue for Along the Main Line. * First issue for "Hap the Sap", by Pete De Angelo. * Last issue for In The Wake Of The Wander / Captain Grim. * In Mark Marson of the Inter-Planetary Police, the villain King Sarno was introduced in , speaking from his palace on the Red Planet. This issue he's on Planet Ciro. So Captain Waldo's theory, (also in M.F.C.#16), about how there's been not enough time for interplanetary travel to take place, is wrong. * Last issue for Midshipman Dewey, which breaks off in mid-cliff-hanger. * This issue, Pelion and Ossa is absent, but it returns next issue. * This issue, "Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad" becomes "Radio Squad". * Also featured in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan ** Thrilling True Stories, by Richard B. Speed & Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read Resbian Revenge online. }}